


Petals of Luck

by DragonRider14



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Dragon Racer AU, Injury, Other, Racing Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is enrolled in the San Fransokyo College of Dragon Science and is training to become a dragon jockey. He owns his own dragon, a white dragon named Baymax which he practices training on. During his first race on a dragon he has a horrible accident. Or is it really an accident…</p><p>Inspired by the movie Seabiscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an amazing journey for both Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada as they begin to explore there family's involvement with dragon racing.

It was early morning at the San Fransokyo College of Dragon Racing. The grounds were bathed in soft bluish light as the sun was starting to rise, fog rolling over the lust pasture land for the dragons and horses that lived there. This academy was brought into existence to study the remaining dragons, raise them, and train them to become athletes and breeding hopeful champions. 

It also trained future jockeys for the sport of both horse racing and dragon racing. The horses were used as a way to help train the dragons on the track, the experienced riders helping the new fledging dragon jockeys on perfecting their craft. Two such students of the program were Tadashi Hamada, an eighteen year old, Asian-American teenager who was highly skilled in riding dragons and robotic development, and his fourteen year old brother, Hiro Hamada, a quirky, yet incredibly bright kid who was being trained alongside his brother in the art of taking care of dragons. 

It had been something the two boys dreamed about for years. Both of their parents were jockeys, there father was a dragon jockey while there mother was a Thoroughbred horse jockey.

And this morning was special for the two boys as it was going to be Tadashi's first race on Bayamx to prove the dragon's worth. He had worked long hours, suffered through bites, kicks, being stepped on and falling off, but he managed to get Baymax into shape for this race. But his best friend, Honey Lemon, was greatly worried for his safety.

Honey Lemon was pacing outside of the dragon stables, her own dragon fast asleep in the stall nearest her's. Baymax's was just a few stalls down. Worry, worry, worry. Would Tadashi be okay? Would Baymax be okay? Looking over into her stall, her red colored dragon woke up, sensing her owner's worry. "Hey, Cherry Pie?" The blond latino cooed to her dragon in a soothing voice. The small dragon snorted contentedly but didn't say anything. 

By Baymax's stall, Tadashi Hamada was being aided by his little brother Hiro as he got himself into his racing armor. It was a teal blue suit with black highlights. His face was covered by a clear visor which would protect Tadashi from dirt and other debris that might affect his vision as he ran in the race. Baymax had been warmed up earlier that morning by an exercise rider who reported back to Tadashi that Baymax was did great. "Tadashi--" A female voice sounded, causing the racer to look up momentarily, seeing a nervous looking Honey Lemon. "Tadashi, are you still planning to race?" She had a bad feeling about it, racing was such a dangerous sport. She had seen some horrific accidents that took the lives of a young dragon jockey and his dragon after they collided with the inside rail. She held her arms around her self, lip trembling. 

"I'm worried Tadashi." She said quietly, her dragon growing restlessly in its stall, sesning her rider's worry and anxiety. The elder Hamada frowned, pulling Honey into a comforting hug, " I know your worried, I am too. But we have all the needed safety precautions in place. It'll be okay." Honey hugged her best friend back, her anxiety lessened but still there. " Be safe, Tadashi. I don't want to loose you."


End file.
